


Rule Me Over

by TwoKinkyBeans



Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amnesia, Ankle Cuffs, Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Hypnotism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Control, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: In which Tony hypnotizes Bucky to overrule his trigger sequence, but things get... Heated.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: The KinkyBeans Fic Exchange - May and June 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747126
Comments: 14
Kudos: 303





	Rule Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for another fic exchange! Lien and I liked it so much the last time and figured we should do it again. This time, writing for the other one’s fav kinks - so we’ve been indulging each other big time! Here’s what I wrote for her, her fic will come up later this month! We hope you like it!  
> -Kim
> 
> Also, please read the tags carefully! ^^

Bucky swallows when he feels the familiar brush of Tony’s fingers carefully fastening the restraints around his wrists. His ankles are already shackled to the chair. It’s not the first time they’ve done this and Bucky’s mind is already spinning. It’d all started rather innocently. 

Well… Innocent enough. 

Tony was the one who came up with the idea. His theory had been simple enough. Overrule Bucky’s trigger sequence with a new one through hypnosis to make sure no one could turn him into a murderous assassin again. It was nearly impossible to take away the old trigger, however, that specific sequence was long and difficult, if they managed to implement a shorter trigger… They would be able to cut short any attempts of people trying to use him again. Bucky hadn’t known what to expect from their sessions. Hypnosis? Was that even a real thing? Would it work? The first session hadn’t exactly gone according to plan. Tony figured he should push Bucky to the very breaking-point, overloading his brain in the hopes of gaining a quick breakthrough. He remembered what happened vividly.

 _“_ желаниe... pжавый… печь... рассвет... семнадцать- _”_ Bucky’d been growling, trying to hold himself together while his entire body prepared for its fight-mode. His heart pumping strong and fast, the clear process of adrenaline settling under his skin enough of a sign for Tony to revive the hologram. The illusion, bright, dancing colors twirling before his eyes so slow and fast at the same time he couldn’t even tell what he was looking at. Couldn’t focus. Couldn’t distinguish the pattern. “Доброкачественные, Девять…”  
“Stop, stop!” He’d pleaded as his body trembled, his arms struggling against the restraints. “Don’t finish it, Tony, I can’t- I can’t hold back!” He’d been so close to giving in, so goddamn scared. Just three more words and he’d completely blank out. He’d been at Tony’s mercy, staring up at the man. Desperately begging for it to stop. Tony’s lips were pressed in a thin line and he kept Bucky there. Dangling on the edge of giving in but not fully. The lines in front of his eyes fluid. Entrancing. It had to stop. Had to stop. He closed his eyes and-  
“Keep your eyes open, Bucky,” Tony’s voice had cut through, Bucky’s eyes flew open again. Sobbing at the overstimulation rushing through and consuming his entire system. His own ragged breaths echoing in his ears as he took it all.   
“ _Precious._ ”

Precious. Sweet, precious Bucky. That’s the trigger they’ve been building on and each time in the chair, Tony would drive him closer and closer to his breaking point. The flashy holograms - a different one for each session - bouncing, gyrating all around him. 

And at this very moment, they’re preparing for another session. The sixth? Seventh? Bucky isn’t sure. All he knows is that he’s - pathetic as it is - looking forward to it. He’s grown addicted to the mindfuck. When he’s alone in bed at night, he imagines Tony’s sweet voice whispering sweet nothings into his ear.   
The older man smiles at him when he leans away, so fondly it has Bucky blush.  
“We’re going to try something new today, Bucky,” Tony whispers as he sits down behind his little control panel. Bucky takes a deep breath, his heart skipping a beat as a slight hint of nervousness settles in the pit of his stomach.   
“Oh?”  
“Mhh- Just wait and see,” Tony mumbles and flips the switching. Bucky’s lips part right away, his body completely relaxed in the restraints. He trusts Tony. Before all this, he’d always shied away from the man but after their sessions - well, Tony’s seen him at his absolute worst. Trashing in his chair, screaming, crying. Comforting him each time afterward. Soft, fuzzy blankets around his shoulders, hot chocolate with an extra dash of whipped cream to soothe his senses. No matter what other people might say about the billionaire, Tony’s sweet and caring and Bucky can’t wait to grow pliant for him once more.   
“Alrighty, Bucky dear-” Tony whispers and Bucky’s eyes shoot up at the pet name. It’s not like Tony’s never called him that before but he’s never used it outside of his trance. The man continues as if nothing happened, but Bucky growls quietly at the tingling sensations low in his abdomen, his wrists clenched in the leather straps. Slowly, the hologram boots up and this time, soft, shimmering, blue whirls settle around him. Blurring his vision so damn nicely.  
“Tony…” he breathes and gasps. “It’s so pretty…?”  
“You think so? Made them for you- was thinking about your icy blue eyes.” Bucky couldn’t help the soft moan escaping his throat and he inhaled sharply, shame washing over him. He shouldn’t- he shouldn’t- but the whirling lights are so captivating, putting Bucky under Tony’s spell so easily. His mind slowly blanking out already now that the Russian triggers remained unspoken. He felt easy. Malleable. 

“T-Tony…”  
“Yes?”  
“What are you-”  
“Shhhhh, Bucky boy,” Tony’s voice is so close all of a sudden and Bucky wants to reach out for him. Touch. He can’t see Tony’s face but he can feel his hot breath close to his ears and Bucky whimpers, a shudder moving down his spine. Is that- Is that Tony’s hand on his shoulder? Oh god. Oh god. He can feel his dick stir and he groans mortified. Everything inside him burning, longing. Needy. His nostrils flaring as his mind finally seems to catch up with Tony’s plan. He’s going to test the new trigger. Claiming complete control over Bucky’s body. He’s waiting, waiting for that one little word coming from Tony’s lips. He needs it, needs to hear it. The swaying of the lights intensifies before his vision. He fights against the urge to close his eyes, the colors flickering, rippling through the air. Swirling around him so sweetly. He doesn’t want this to stop. _Please,_ he wants to beg. _Please, make me yours.  
_ “Oh, Bucky… Look at you,” Tony coos, “-you’re so… _Precious._ ” 

Bucky’s mind flips a complete hundred and eighty degrees, but not the way he’s used to- no. Instead of a cold gaze, his face contorts with surging pleasure. He wants to reach up, reach out, grasp the man doing this to him but the movement only reminding him of his helpless body strapped to the chair. Yes. _Yes._ He needs. He needs everything, he needs-   
“Fuck,” Tony whispers in his ear and Bucky growls, his hips rolling forward in his chair mindlessly. “You like being all mine, don’t you? Like it when all you have to do is follow my voice.”  
“Y-yeah… Wanna follow your voice. Tony-”  
“Pretty little thing… Fuck, Daddy’s going to have so much fun with you.” Bucky’s head drops backward, his jaw slacked while he nods. HYDRA is no longer in charge of his mind, his body. Tony- _Daddy is._ He gasps in surprise when he feels the man’s fingertips graze past his open mouth. “Are you hard already, Bucky? Is that how easy you are? One word, one word and you turn into a _precious_ , little slut?” Bucky lets out a very high-pitched moan at the trigger- his brain shutting down completely. His muscles are rigid and tense, only getting worse when he feels Tony’s hand palm him through his jeans. 

“Answer me, Bucky,” Tony’s voice came demanding, his hand squeezing Bucky’s hard cock and Bucky’s eyes roll back. _Don’t close them. Don’t close them. Make Daddy proud._ Is it even possible that the blue lights seem to be dancing more aggressively around him? Turning into white flashes. White flashes that bewitch him so easily. Easy. Answer daddy.  
“Yes, daddy, easy for you. So hard.”  
“Goooooood,” Tony speaks, dragging the word out so much it’s almost humiliating. Bucky likes it. He wants to feel like a slut. Wants to feel desirable enough for Tony to lose his composure. Wants to be wrecked. Ruined. “-my good boy. C’mere, angel face.”  
Bucky felt something soft and slick against his cheek and mindlessly, he turns his head towards it and tries to catch it between his lips. It slides in easily and the loud growl coming from Tony’s lips has him flush.   
“Look at that-” Tony grunts, “-such an obedient lil’ soldier. Fuck, Bucky, you suck so nicely. Making Daddy feel good, aren’t ya?” Bucky hadn’t even noticed that the man had undressed and only now his mind was catching up with the fact that Tony’s hard, throbbing cock was being pushed into his mouth. He shivers all over, pushing his tongue up slightly. Make daddy feel good- make daddy feel good- make daddy feel-  
“My sweet, precious Bucky. _Mine._ God, I can’t believe you’re letting me do this-” Tony chokes out, his panting clear and evident, echoing in Bucky’s ears like a song stuck on repeat. “-letting me use you like a toy. You should see yourself, oh god- That empty look in your eyes is everything, solely focused on me. You’re a slut, Bucky, you’re a slut. And this time I won’t make you forget.”

Wha-

Bucky blinks, trying to look up at Tony’s gaze but he can’t find it, the lights dizzying and distracting, keeping his mind foggy and slow.   
“That’s right, cupcake, I’ve missed your pretty plump lips stretched around me. God- you look so utterly filthy. So fucking needy,” Tony rushes out and tangles his fingers in Bucky’s hair. “One day I won’t restrain you, one day I’ll have you kneel and have you take me in that sweet ass. I’d pound you so hard, so hard, and you’d be begging for me to breed you, wouldn’t you?” Bucky groans around his Daddy’s cock and tries to relax his tongue, his throat, to allow the man even deeper inside him. He would let Tony do that to him. The thought alone has his dick twitch. He’ll be a good slut. A good bitch.   
“Bucky, sweet, darling Bucky- Can you feel how hard you are? Can you feel how _close_ you are?” Bucky whimpers, whines as much as his stuffed mouth allows him to. His fingers curling, digging into the metal armrest. He can hear the vibranium screech past the steel. He can feel everything. Feel the tingling, building, electrifying sensation in his crotch. His breathing picks up when suddenly all he can think about is wanting to come. He wants to come. Wants Tony to come too.   
“Yes, that’s it, that’s it. You’re gonna ruin your jeans for Daddy? Show him how much you like this?”   
“Da-a-” Bucky mumbles and sucks even harder. Please. Please. _Please._ He doesn’t even see the hologram anymore. Doesn’t notice anything else but besides the dark, rough voice lingering in his mind. _Ruin your jeans. Ruin yourself. Ruin-  
_“Bucky…” Tony breaths. 

“Come.”

Bucky has no idea what happens next. His entire body jolts, shaking, trembling in the tight straps. He comes. _He fucking comes._ The pleasure is all-consuming. His eyes finally fluttering shut, hips bucking wildly in a desperate attempt to rut into something.   
“Good, good Bucky,” Tony’s voice praises him and Bucky feels how the man grips onto his hair tightly, holding Bucky’s head secure in one place as he starts fucking into him. Bucky takes it. And takes it. And takes it. The afterglow of his orgasm numbing his mind even more. He feels how Tony’s hips stutter, faltering at the fast-paced rhythm. “Want you to swallow it all, take it-” Tony whines out loud, gripping even tighter. Bucky feels his eyes sting at the effort he’s making to let Tony have his way with him.   
“Fffffffuuuuck! Fuck! Yes, yes, yes, Bucky, daddy’s gonna-” Bucky moans at Tony’s broken cries and feels the hot spurts of cum filling his mouth. It’s tangy on this tongue, and something in the back of his mind recognizes the taste. Tony’s fucked him before. Tony’s used him. Used him like a slut and Bucky isn’t sure why the thought makes him feel good.

Bucky waits, suckling, licking, swallowing Tony’s cum until the cock softens and slips out of his mouth. His groans, pressing his lips together for a second to release the aching in his jaws, before he gasps for air. He can feel Tony moving around him, crouching in front, and the hologram disappears. Bucky looks down, Tony’s eyes finally boring through his own.   
“Daddy?” Bucky whimpers and a surge of post-orgasm bliss spreads in his chest at Tony’s crooked grin. The man drags his fingers across the wet patch on Bucky’s pants and huffs proudly.  
“You made a mess, sugar lips. So pretty. It’s such a shame I have to pull you out of your little trance.”  
“N-no, just a little longer, please?” Bucky asks, the sole prospect of losing this floaty feeling somehow seeming too quick. He wants to stay like this. Used. A lil’ dumb. Owned.  
“Well, can’t say no when you ask so nicely…” Tony squeezes his leg and smiles mischievously. “Precious.”  
  
Bucky gasps.


End file.
